


Three Is(n't) A Crowd

by Legendawson



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Addiction, F/M, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Jim is a lil ooc, Karen & Pam are best friends, Karen Filippelli is a lesbian, M/M, Minor Karen/Katy in the background, Multi, Polyamory, Ryan is a lil ooc, Threesome - F/M/M, canon typical dramatic Ryan and Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:07:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Legendawson/pseuds/Legendawson
Summary: Jim & Pam have a crush on Ryan, and the whole office already thinks they're together.... except Michael, as always, he's clueless.





	Three Is(n't) A Crowd

It started shortly after The Michael Scott Paper Company dissolved back into Dunder Mifflin.  
Being in such a tiny office together for so long caused Ryan, Pam, and Michael to all become really close. But Pam and Michael were already close. So were Michael and Ryan- well- in their own weird way. Pam's bond with Ryan was new and unexpected. Never in a million years did she think she could ever even get along with Ryan Howard. Now he was her new best friend in the office. She became very protective of him. Cracks at Ryan were not tolerated around her. Not even by her wonderful fiancé.

It was a rainy day in Scranton, PA. The sound of the rain was very calming. But it could hardly be heard from within the office due to the antics. Andy was singing, Dwight yelling at him to stop, Angela was watching her cat cam and scolding her cats behavior, Kevin was giggling about something, Michael was yelling trying to get their attention and throwing a fit since it hadn't been working. It was all so much that Pam almost missed it. Jim was totally checking out Ryan! Pam gasped and then giggled, which brought Jim out of his trance and his attention to her.  
Jim looked up at her "What is it, Beesly?"  
Pam giggled again "Don't play dumb, Halpert. I saw you!"  
"I have no idea what you're talking about" He said in that typical Jim tone.  
"Mhhmm, sure" She mumbled.  
Jim stuck his tongue out at her and crossed his arms like a child. Pam rolled her eyes.

At lunch, Pam casually sat on the edge of Jim's desk.  
"Hey, Miss Beesly, what are you up to?" Jim asked.  
Jim had been staring at Ryan again. Very intently.  
"You should invite him to dinner" Pam suggested with a smile.  
Jim scrunched his eyebrows together "Huh?"  
Pam glared at him lovingly "Oh my god, if you don't ask him, I will."  
Jim shrugged & said for the second time that day "I have no idea what you're talking about."  
"Fine, have it your way" Pam smiled maliciously.  
Pam got off of Jim's desk and started to walk towards Ryan.  
"Wait!" Jim called as he grabbed her hand.  
"Don't. Please" Jim begged.  
Pam looked at him sadly "Okay."

That night, Pam couldn't sleep. It didn't bother her that Jim felt that way about Ryan. Frankly, so did she. What bothered her was that Jim was lying to her about it. After another hour of tossing and turning, she decided to text a friend. That friend being really the only female friend Pam had. That friend happened to be the one and only Karen Filippelli. Soon to be Karen Filippelli-Moore. Karen had stayed in Scranton because she fell in love with a beautiful ginger woman named Katy Moore. Yes, that Katy. Yes, Jim's ex girlfriend Katy. For some reason, that made Pam smile.  
**pambeeslay:** karen!! if ur awake I need someone to talk to!  
**karenfilipetty:** what are u doing awake so late??  
**pambeeslay:** I could ask u the same thing!  
**karenfilipetty:** katy went to philly to get more purses n shit to sell and I miss her.  
**karenfilipetty:** what's ur excuse?  
**pambeeslay:** it's a long story....kinda.... can I comei over?  
**karenfilipetty:** yes pls do I'm so bored and I can't sleep  
**pambeeslay:** ok, I'll write jim a note and then be right over!  
**karenfilipetty:** aight see u soon.... bring something to eat bc u love me?  
**pambeeslay:** fine but only bc I love u

That's how Pam showed up at Karen's house at 1:30 AM with food from McDonald's and a pint of ice cream.  
Pam & Karen were wrapped in blankets on the couch while eating their food and Pam was trying to think of how to explain this all to her when Karen finally spoke up.  
"So, what's wrong? What couldn't you just text me?" Karen asked.  
Pam was silent for a minute.  
Karen smiled sadly as she tried to lighten the mood "Is it Jim? Did he hurt you? Because I'll fucking kill him and if we wait for Katy, she'll help too"  
Pam laughed "Its kinda about Jim."  
"Do tell" Karen encouraged.  
"Ok so this is gonna sound kinda weird so I need you to keep an open mind" Pam warned.  
Karen began eating the ice cream Pam brought as she nodded agreeably.  
"You remember Ryan right?" Pam asked.  
Again, Karen nodded.  
"This has no relevance to the story whatsoever but I feel like this might make you laugh. Ryan is a blondie now!" Pam giggled.  
"Oh my god! No way!" Karen exclaimed.  
Pam nodded "Yes way!"  
Karen giggled before Pam continued.  
"So... Jim has been checking out Ryan! Like a lot! And that doesn't really bother me but it's the fact that he won't tell me the truth about it!" Pam rambled.  
"Woah woah woah..... Jim likes guys?" Karen questioned.  
Pam shrugged "I don't know! I guess so!"  
"Ok why doesn't the fact that Jim probably has feelings for Ryan bother you but him lying about it does?" Karen asked.  
"Ok so maybe I'm being a hypocrite for being upset that Jim won't talk to me about it. I like Ryan too and I haven't told Jim...." Pam admitted shyly.  
"Oooh! Tell me more! Do you still love Jim? What are you going to do?" Karen asked so quickly Pam could hardly hear where one question ended and the next began.  
"I do still love Jim. Actually, I love him the same amount as did before. And it seems like Jim still loves me too. But right now it's like we're both crushing on Ryan" Pam explained.  
"I have an idea!" Karen squealed.  
"Oh no" Pam muttered.  
Karen crossed her arms "Hey! My ideas are good!"  
"Anyway....." Pam trailed off.  
Karen picked up her laptop off the coffee table.  
"Have you ever heard of the term polyamory?" Karen asked as she looked the word up. She thought it would be easier to have Pam read that and then explain it more if she needed.  
Pam shrugged "Um I don't think so? Maybe?"  
Karen handed her laptop with the definition pulled up to Pam.  
Pam silently read it.  
"So all three of us would be in a relationship?" Pam asked.  
"That's one way, yes. Or you could just be partners with Jim while Jim is partners with Ryan as well, or vice versa, whatever works" Karen explained.  
"You're so smart!" Pam yelled as she pulled Karen into a tight hug.  
"I know, sweetie" Karen said as she hugged Pam back.  
"Thank you so much for educating me" Pam mumbled into her hair.  
"And thank you for the McDonald's and ice cream" Karen laughed.

Pam woke up on Karen's couch with a bowl of ice cream in her hands. She checked the time and cursed. If she didn't leave now, she would have to go to work in her pajamas. So she left without waking Karen, just deciding she'd text her later with an explanation, and headed back home to change her clothes.

At work, Pam couldn't stop smiling. She felt like a teenager who just had their first kiss. She was so giddy. She was so happy that potentially, Jim and herself could be with Ryan. Pam just had to find a way to make Jim admit it. And then convince him to tell Ryan. Maybe this would be harder than she thought.  
"Beesly, you look very deep in thought. What's up?" Jim asked, snapping her out of her thoughts.  
"Just some stuff I talked about with Karen last night" Pam said.  
Jim looked at her like he was waiting for her to continue.  
"I'll talk to you about it later, okay?" Pam questioned.  
Jim smiled "Okay."

Jim and Pam were in the car on the way back home when Jim couldn't take it anymore.  
"Beesly!! I've been waiting all day! Talk to me about what you promised to tell me!" Jim yelled like an excited kid.  
"Ok fine, good thing you're not driving or we would get into a car crash" Pam stated.  
"Is it really that bad?" Jim asked.  
"No, but you're a big baby" Pam teased.  
"Rude, Beesly. Very rude" Jim teased back.  
"But seriously you're gonna deny this whole thing because you don't want to admit it or hurt me or whatever" Pam sighed.  
"I'll try to keep an open mind" Jim said.  
"You say that now, Halpert" Pam laughs dryly.  
"So what is it?" Jim asked.  
"On second thought I think I will wait to tell you until we get home" Pam stated.  
"Aw come on, Pamela!" Jim whined.  
Pam giggled "You're a child"  
Jim pulled one of his typical face expressions "Yes. What's your point?"  
Pam just giggled harder.

Once Jim and Pam were settled on the couch, Jim started nudging Pam again.  
"Beesly! Beesly! Beesly!" Jim shouted.  
"Tell me!" Jim continued to whine.  
"You have to promise to keep an open mind. I don't want you to freak out on me before you hear what I have to say" Pam said.  
Jim scrunched his eyebrows together "Okay, put up your dukes, Beesly."  
"I think you have feeling for Ryan and-" Pam started.  
"Pam I-" Jim cut her off.  
"Just listen" Pam said.  
Jim hesitantly nodded.  
"I'm pretty sure that you have feelings for Ryan and I'm pretty sure you still have feelings for me. I have feelings for Ryan too and still have feelings for you" Pam explained.  
"Umm" Jim stuttered.  
"I'm sorry I'm forcing you to confront these feelings. If you're not ready, just say so" Pam said softly.  
"So um, what does this mean for us?" Jim asked.  
"Well I needed someone to talk to so I asked Karen for advice and she told me something really interesting" Pam said.  
Jim nodded to show he was listening.  
Pam decided to explain this to Jim the exact way Karen had explained to her. So she picked up her laptop and looked up the term 'polyamory' and shoved her laptop into Jim's lap.  
Jim read it silently and Pam swore she saw his lips twitch into a slight smile.  
"So, what do you think?" Pam asked.  
"You were right. I do have feelings for Ryan. And I still have feelings for you. And maybe we could work something like this out" Jim admitted.  
Pam smiled brightly "Me too."  
"But I think we should try spending some time with him first, you know, before we tell him about this" Jim suggested.  
"Yeah, maybe you're right" Pam agreed.

The next morning, Pam was sitting on the edge of Ryan's desk.  
"What's up, Pam?" Ryan asked.  
"Um, Jim and I were wondering if you wanted to hang out after work or something" Pam said shyly.  
Ryan scrunched his eyebrows together "I would get you wanting to hang out with me, but Jim? Really?"  
Pam twirled her hair around her finger "Yeah, he wants to get to know you."  
"Really? How much did you have to beg him to have to endure getting to know me?" Ryan asked.  
"Not at all! I swear, he really wants to become friends with you!" Pam exclaimed.  
"Okay, whatever you say" Ryan said.

"Hey, Ryan said yes" Pam informed Jim when she got back to her desk clump.  
Jim smiled "Good."  
"Yes about what?" Dwight asked.  
"Oh, Pam & I are forming a cult and we're recruiting members. You want in?" Jim teased.  
"That is ridiculous. Continue" Dwight demanded.  
"We have complementary wifi, wine, and Netflix" Pam laughed.  
"That is so stupid. If I wanted wine I would just make some with beets. You two just made a terrible pitch" Dwight said.  
"Thank you for your input, we will take that into consideration" Jim said.  
"Pam, Jim is an idiot. If you ever want to form a successful cult, contact me, I will help you" Dwight said.  
Pam laughed "Thank you, Dwight."

When Jim and Pam got home, Pam pushed past Jim and rushed to get ready.  
Pam put on a light blue blouse and too-tight-jeans. The she took the hair clip out of her hair, causing her beautiful red curls to fall down.  
"You look good" Jim commented.  
"I know" Pam smiled.  
"Woah, fancy new Beesly makes an appearance!" Jim exclaimed.  
"Get ready, Mr. fancy new Beesly" Pam said as she left the room.  
Jim put on jeans and a half casual half fancy dress shirt.

10 minutes later Ryan was at Jim and Pam's door wearing what he wore to work that day.  
When Jim and Pam opened the door, Ryan was speechless.  
"Um, wow. Holy shit you guys look great. And I'm very underdressed" Ryan said.  
"Nah, you look great" Jim reassured, stepping aside to let Ryan in.  
"Hey, Ryan!" Pam greeted.  
"Ya know, I miss The Michael Scott Paper Company because we used to be able to hang out all the time" Ryan said.  
"I miss it too" Pam smiled nostalgically.  
"So we were gonna order pizza for dinner, does that sound good?" Pam asked.  
"Yeah, thank you" Ryan said as he sat down on their couch.  
After ordering the pizza, Pam went to sit down next to Ryan.  
"Ryan, Pam, do you guys want some wine or something?" Jim asked.  
"Yes please" Pam said sweetly.  
"Um water is fine for me, I've been trying to stay sober" Ryan said.  
Jim nodded and went to to get the drinks.  
"I'm so proud of you! how long have you been sober?" Pam asked. She knew that Ryan had been trying to stay sober after he turned down the champagne they had to celebrate dissolving back into Dunder Mifflin. But she didn't expect that he would stay sober.  
"About 3 months. It sucks" Ryan laughed.  
"That's so great!" Pam exclaimed.  
"It's so hard. Especially working in a place full of chaos" Ryan sighed.  
"I feel that" Pam giggled.  
Jim came back with the drinks right as the pizza came.  
As they ate their pizza they watched a movie and made fun of it. It was the most fun Ryan's had without drugs or alcohol in a long time.

When he woke up, Ryan was confused. But then he looked to his left, and then his right and saw a sleeping Jim and Pam with their heads using his shoulders as a pillow. He must have accidentally fallen asleep. Ryan pulled out his phone to check the time.  
"Shit!" Ryan exclaimed. If they didn't leave in 5-6 minutes, they would be late.  
Pam groggily opened her eyes and yawned "What's wrong?"  
"Pam, we're going to be late for work, wake Jim up, we gotta go" Ryan explained.  
"Shit!" Pam repeated.  
Jim, waking up the same way his fiancé did, groggily opened his eyes "What's wrong?"  
"Jim, we're going to be late for work. Let's go" Pam said.  
Jim and Pam ran to their room and quickly got dressed.  
They came back out to see Ryan sticking his arm in a box of lucky charms and picking out the marshmallows "Hey, my mom drove me here last night. Could I just catch a ride with you guys?"  
"Sure, but we have to go now and we don't have time for you to stop and change your clothes"  
"Shit! Okay that's fine" Ryan said.

They arrived to work only 5 minutes late. Not bad. When they all walked in together, everyone stared. Kevin started giggling, Angela glared judgmentally at them, Andy was cheering "You rule, Big Tuna!". Which caused Michael to walk out of his office "What's going on? Oh hey, my three best friends finally decided to show up."  
"Yeah, sorry we're late" Pam smiled sweetly.  
"Don't worry about it, Pammy!" Michael said.  
At that moment, both Ryan and Jim were thankful for Pam's adorableness.

Ryan was sitting in the break room eating a sandwich. Kevin, Oscar, Andy, Angela, Dwight, Meredith, Stanley, Kelly, Phyllis, Jim, and Pam were also in there.  
Shortly after Ryan sat down at a table with Jim and Pam, Kevin started giggling again.  
"What is it, Kev?" Jim asked, which only caused Kevin to giggle even harder.  
"You" Kevin started but then cut himself off my laughing again.  
"Frankly, it's disgusting" Angela said, glaring at the three in question.  
"I think it's sweet" Phyllis said.  
"Of course you do" Angela rolled her eyes.  
"It's hot" Meredith smiled.  
"My dude tuna is getting double the action, I'm happy for him" Andy said.  
"You guys are so adorable!" Kelly exclaimed.  
"What am I missing here?" Pam asked.  
Ryan didn't need to ask. He could already tell what they were all insinuating.  
"We all know you-" Kelly started.  
Ryan was so happy he was becoming friends with Jim and Pam, he didn't want it to be screwed up.  
"Don't fucking say it" Ryan cut her off.  
"Ryan, there's nothing to be ashamed about" Kelly said.  
"You know, this was a fun 3 months sober but I think I'm going to go find some cocaine, have fun ruining my life" Ryan said getting up, but Pam yanked on his sleeve, causing his to slap back down into his seat.  
"What the hell is going on?" Jim asked.  
"The temp is obviously fucking you and Pam!" Meredith exclaimed.  
All Ryan could get to come out of his mouth was "I'm not a temp anymore."  
Then Ryan was running out of the break room as fast as he could. He didn't know where to go so he just hid in the supply closet. Soon he could hear Jim and Pam calling his name. But he couldn't stand to face them right now. So he stayed quiet.

When lunch was over, Ryan hesitantly slipped out of the closet and went back to his desk. Everyone was staring at either him, or Jim, or Pam. And fucking Kevin was giggling again.  
"What's the deal-o out here guys?" Michael asked, noticing the tension.  
"Nothing!" Ryan yelled.  
Michael just looked at Ryan and then followed the other employees eyes to look at Jim and Pam.  
"Somebody tell me what's going on or I'm gonna blow my brains out!" Michael shouted.  
"Ryan is having sexual intercourse with Jim and Pam" Dwight replied.  
"What? Guys is this true?" Michael asked, looking between the 3.  
Before they could say anything, Michael was talking again "In my office! In my office right now!"  
"Michael please-" Ryan started.  
"Either in my office or we discuss this in front of everyone. It's your choice" Michael said.  
"Your office" Jim, Pam, and Ryan said in unison which made most of the office groan, wanting to know what was gonna happen.

Once Jim, Pam, and Ryan were sitting in Michael's office, he stared at them for a long time.  
"How dare you!" Michael exclaimed.  
"How dare you not tell me about this!" Michael continued.  
"Michael-" Pam started.  
"No! I am hurt! How dare you guys do this to me!" Michael whined.  
"I need a fucking cigarette" Ryan sighed.  
"Ryan, you smoke? Another secret? How dare you!" Michael exclaimed.  
"Michael, for gods sake, I'm not sleeping with Jim and Pam!" Ryan yelled.  
"Do you promise?" Michael asked.  
"I promise!" Jim, Pam, and Ryan yelled in unison.  
"Then why is Ryan wearing the same clothes as yesterday?" Michael asked.  
"I fell asleep on Jim and Pam's couch and we woke up late so I didn't have time to go home and change" Ryan explained.  
"You guys are lying to me!" Michael hollered.  
"I promise Michael. I'm not doing anything sexual with them" Ryan sighed, trying not to roll his eyes.  
"Fine. Get out of my office" Michael said on the verge of tears.  
"That experience made me want to drink myself to death" Ryan said once he got out of Michael's office.  
"I'm really sorry about this guys" Ryan said.  
"It's okay, it's not your fault" Jim said as Pam rubbed his back. That did not help their case.

The second the clock hit 5, Ryan jumped out of his desk, already having gathered his stuff, and rushed out the door. Jim and Pam quickly ran after him, again, not helping their case. Ryan had planned on going to a bar- not Poor Richard's, the chance of bumping into someone he knew was too likely- but before he could even think of what bar, he cussed, remembering he didn't have a fucking car at the moment. Besides, Jim and Pam were already at his side, trying to stop him from making any rash decisions.  
"Hi" Pam greeted gently.  
"I need a drink" Ryan whined.  
"That makes two of us" Jim sighed, pam elbowed him, causing Jim to whine a very loud "Ow!!"  
"Ryan, you can't drink. You've been sober for 3 months! That's amazing! You may want it now, but tomorrow you will regret it" Pam said, trying to talk some sense into him.  
Ryan laughed "You sound like every AA meeting I've ever read about, and my parents wonder why I don't go to those."  
"You got sober all on your own?" Jim asked.  
"Yes- well, with my mothers constant nagging" Ryan laughed.  
"That's even more amazing!" Pam exclaimed.  
Ryan rolled his eyes "Whatever."  
"Let's go" Pam said, as Jim grabbed his hand an dragged him to the car.

When Ryan got home, his mother greeted him with the biggest smile on her face.  
"What?" Ryan asked, looking up from his phone.  
"You finally have some friends" His mother beamed.  
"Whatever" Ryan muttered as he stomped his way upstairs, trying to hide the small smile that appeared on his lips.

 


End file.
